


What Do You Seek, Oh Goddess?

by SouthernGentleMonster



Series: Roommate AU [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, F/M, Fuck Train, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, idk wtf to call that position, roommate au, sharing is caring, wow that bed is big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Yen, Jaskier, and Geralt are all roommates and upon arriving home Geralt is confronted by a clingy Yen. Jaskier then joins the fun
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Roommate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	What Do You Seek, Oh Goddess?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a frenzy and finished it at midnight
> 
> Beta and suggested editing by @gotfanfiction on twitter who is a blessing for reading over this and helping point out all the stuff i weirdly worded at midnight lol

“Yen!” Geralt had walked through the door and found her in nothing but one of his shirts, lounging in their living room, Jaskier there next to her on the couch working on something without a care in the world. 

“Yes?” The one word alone was enough to know she was up to something. He slowly scanned the room to make sure there were no pranks to walk in on. Ever since they had all moved in together Yen and Jaskier had fed off each other's sense of mischief. 

“What if I had brought someone over?” Jaskier snorted and nearly dropped his pen.

“Geralt, we all know we’re the only ones you hang out with; who exactly would you be bringing home?” Yen laughed and Geralt honestly couldn’t be angry about it because what he said was true. Geralt didn’t bring work home and he surely didn’t bring home friends either. Yen gathered herself up from the couch, taking long strides until she was pressed up against Geralt's chest, looking up at him as she bit her lip.

“Now that you’re home though, there is something I  _ want.” _ Oh, how that last word was nearly hissed out, the feeling of breath warm against his throat as Yen pawed at his cock through his pants.

“Oh dear lord, at least make it to the bedroom first.” Geralt shot Jaskier a look as he pulled Yen towards the bedroom. 

“I know for a fact you’ve fucked on that couch you have no place to speak.” Yen started to kiss at his throat, biting down to grab his attention before she pulled him in not, bothering with closing the door. 

“You know what to do.” She yanked on his tie until he fell to his knees, Yen looking down at him, her eyes blown wide. Geralt had to wonder how long she had been waiting, what exactly it was that she thought about. She twisted her fingers into his hair and he leaned forward, his tongue tracing along the thatch of dark hair, kissing at her folds as he listened for the hitch in her breathing. He sucked at her clit, gently dragged his teeth across it until he finally got a moan out of her. He pushed his tongue further inside, spit dripping down his chin as he fucked her with it, slipping a finger alongside it. Geralt hummed and Yen's hand tightened in his hair as she shoved her hips forward with a whine. “ _ Fuck. _ ” 

“Well, that’s the plan.” She smacked him on the side of his head and Geralt laughed before he kissed her hip. He shoved her back until she dropped onto the bed, legs spread so that he could see her. “Tell me what you want.” 

She tilted her head as she watched him and placed her foot onto his fully hard cock and pressed down, Geralt letting out a moan of his own.

“I want you to fuck me of course.” She smiled as he climbed up into her lap, his hands wandering up her shirt until he found her breasts, pinching at the soft buds until he had her thrusting up.

“What do you say?” He was already painfully hard and delaying things also caused him suffering, but he was rather fond of that desperate look that Yen got when she was told no.

“You know that’s not how this works Geralt.” She panted into his mouth as he kept playing with her, relishing every sound that she made. She reached down and grabbed his cock and he let out a choked moan. “ _ Geralt.”  _

It was a warning that he was taking too long. He kissed her,more teeth than tongue, then stood to strip until he was completely nude. Yen ran her fingers up a scar on his thigh until she reached his cock, wrapping her hand around it before she reached for something he couldn’t see. He felt the leather tighten around him and he groaned but he nearly forgot about it as Yen took the head of his cock into her mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as she took him, his hips gently fucking into her mouth and she dug her nails into his hip. Her tongue ran along the bottom of his length and he opened his eyes to find the mostly heavenly sight, Yen's fingers inside herself as she licked her way down to his balls, taking one of them into her mouth. 

“ _ Yen.” _ There was that rise of heat in his gut but the ring kept him from finding that release.  **“** _ Fuck.”  _ She hummed in response before coming back up and spreading herself out on the bed. At some point the shirt she was wearing had come unbuttoned and he watched as sweat dripped down her chest. He crawled on top of her, tongue following the trail left behind as he lined himself up and gave shallow thrusts until he found a pace. Yen was  _ loud  _ and he’d have it no other way. 

“You feel so  _ good _ in me, fucking me so  _ deep, _ gods  _ Geralt.” _ Yen's knees dug into his sides and he knew there would be bruises but gods he loved it. He focused on her face as he sought to find her completion, her words becoming less coherent as she clawed at his shoulders, as she tightened around him. He was still hard, but knew they were nowhere near done. There was a noise somewhere behind him but he opted to ignore it.

“Is our bard to join us?” Geralt didn’t have to look to know that Jaskier was in the doorway now, the sound of his own heavy breathing mixing with his and Yen's was a dead give away of what he wanted.

“You’re both insatiable and will be the death of me.” Geralt felt rough fingers along his spine and the sound of Jaskier dropping to his knees, then a tongue along his taint. The surprise of it caused him to thrust into Yen in surprise.

“Aw, are the boys going to give me a show?” Yen was aiming for a smirk, but looked delighted, instead. Jaskiers tongue continued to lap at his entrance and Geralt's knees felt weak. There was warm panting against his sack.

“Don’t stop moving because of me now.” As Jaskier tongue fucked Geralt he kept up a slow pace into Yen, their kisses now soft as they rutted into each other. A second roll of heat in his gut hit him as Jaskier started to use his fingers, stretching Geralt out until he was seeing stars. 

“How is this fair? You both planned this didn’t you?” Jaskier bit down on his ass as he shoved a third finger and he stopped moving while deeply seated inside Yen. “The both of you are insufferable.” 

Yen tucked loose strands of hair behind Geralt's ear as she smiled at him.

“It’s why we all live together.” He felt Jaskiers hand on his spine once more before the tip of his cock pressed against his entrance.

“Relax for me Geralt, you’re being such a good boy for the both of us.” Geralt felt his face flush at his words and Yen kissed him to distract from the stretch of Jaskier inside him but gods it felt so good. The weight of Jaskier across his back, his voice right there next to his ear. “Move for me, I want you to fuck her and fuck yourself at the same time.” 

His gut clenched at the thought and he let out a deep moan. He rolled his hips slowly, Jaskier's cock dragging across that sweet spot inside him while Yen let out the most wonderful noises. Each time Geralt thought he was going on come the ring stopped him and he let out a frustrated growl. 

“I think we should let him come Yen.” Jaskier kissed at the back of Geralt's neck and he whimpered; the feel of the other man's tongue on his already sensitive body was just too much. 

“Do you think we should?” She kissed at his throat and it was almost torture being sandwhiched between the two. Everything was just too much but at the same time not enough as he kept rocking his hips chasing after release. “Make me come again and I’ll think about it.”

Geralt dipped his head down and took her breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue across her nipple as his thrusts became a little rougher, Yen panting into the crook of his neck as he slipped his hand down between them to rub at her clit with each thrust.

“I’m so close Geralt just a little more you’re doing so  _ damn  _ good.” He was concentrating so much on what he was doing he didn’t even notice that Yen had reached down and pulled the cock ring off; when Jaskier gave one final thrust Geralt finally came, the world turning white as he let out a shuddering breath and lost all strength. Yen called out with him, a litany of  _ yes _ falling between them. Geralt felt Jaskier pull out of him and Geralt rolled over onto the bed next to Yen as he watched her put her fingers inside herself before bringing his own come up to her mouth to taste. He couldn’t help but watch it drip out between her legs.

“I think our poor white wolf is tired, whatever will we do?” Yen's tone held no sting and Jaskier sat on the bed with them, his cock still hard against his stomach. Geralt groaned, not sure if he could go for another round. 

“I guess we’ll have to play without him, but Geralt can still watch if he likes. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind filling me a second time.” Yen stroked Jaskiers cock as Geralt sat up against the wall on the far end of the bed and watched. They almost seemed to move as one, Jaskier laying Yen back down on the bed as he kissed her deeply, his cock easily pushing in, Geralt's own come easing the way. He felt his own cock twitch at the thought of both men's spend being inside of her, of mixing to create a new blend and bit at his lip as he thought of the taste of it together. 

“You feel so good around my cock Yen, so  _ fucking  _ amazing.” Yen arched into Jaskier and like Geralt he now had a matching set of scratches down his backside as he picked up his pace. She brought her legs up around his hips as he gave one last thrust before he cried out.

“ _ Oh fuck. _ ” Jaskier kissed Yen ever so softly, as if to thank her for allowing him such a gift and Geralt thought about how she truly was a gift to them as she laid there, her skin shiny with sweat and spend leaking out of her after Jaskier pulled out. Geralt moved towards them and looked at his and Jaskier's work.

“We can’t just leave her in such a mess.” His hand moved across the inside of her thigh, his thumb circling her clit once and she whined. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re actually a goddess with how many times you can get off.” 

Yen followed the movement with darkened eyes.

“You should be treating me as a goddess either way.” Jaskier seemed almost giddy as he dropped down onto his stomach between Yen's legs and Geralt moved there with him, their shoulders bumping in the small space.

“Well, I guess we’ll both have to worship you.” Geralt went first, his tongue pushing between the folds, the salty taste almost pleasant. He could feel Yen shaking, her breathing becoming stuttered as she pulled his face closer to her. When he finally pulled away Jaskier took his place, his tongue delving deep into her alongside his thumb.

“I’m  _ close. _ ” Jaskier gave one last swipe with his tongue before sucking hard on Yen's clit and she seized up, shouting loud enough Geralt was sure the neighbors would hear. When Jaskier pulled away he had come and spit all over his face, Geralt gave into the impulse to lean forward and lick it off, Jaskier kissing him in thanks. When they all settled and were able to breath once more Geralt let out a sigh.

“The two of you will be the death of me I swear.” Yen and Jaskier crawled up next to Geralt and pulled the blankets over them as they got comfortable. 

“I surely hope this death is of the fun kind then.” Geralt only responded with a quiet  _ hm  _ before he wrapped his arms around the both of them. It wouldn’t be long before Geralt could hear the soft snores of the other two, lulling him into sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
